User blog:Teddy10/Just Us Friends
What's life without friends? You know it, nothing. Life is nothing without friends. Josie Amber felt like this when she moved to Woodro, California, and she was extremely shy. But, on her first day of school she befriends Teddy Jones, a lovable girl that can be extremely clueless. Together, Josie and Teddy face the adventures friends have through high school. Many drama, of course, but what's the worse that can happen? ''MAIN CHARACTERS *Josie Amber - A 16 year old girl that has moved to Woodro, California, from New Jersey. When she first moves to Woodro she doesn't know anyone, and is to shy to befriend anyone. She finally gets approached by Teddy Jones, who she becomes best friends with. Josie is caring, funny, and will always complain if she is cold.'' *''Teddy Jones - Also a 16 year old girl, Teddy has lived in Woodro all her life. Teddy is random, clueless, and is friends with almost everybody. One day, she meets a girl that's new to Woodro, and befriends her. That girl is name Josie Amber. Teddy and Josie do everything together, and they made a promise never to break their friendship up.'' *''Zach St. Ange - A slim, 15 year old boy who is a grade below Josie and Teddy. Ever since he has layed his eyes on Josie, he has had a crush on her. He is carefree, and just wants to enjoy life.'' *''Austin Thompson - A flirtatious 16 year old boy who has a crush on Teddy. He is brave, strong, and extremely honest, to the point where some people think he is too honest. He is also nice, and he befriends Josie after meeting her.'' *''Robert Alfanzo - A 16 year old boy that goes to school with Josie and Teddy. He has a major crush on Josie, and she is yet to know. He is serious, but not really serious, and has many friends like Teddy. He will argue for what he thinks is right, but doesn't get embarrassed if he is wrong.'' ''OTHER CHARACTERS *William 'Willie' Amber - A 22 year old man, also Josie's brother. He is married to Jennifer Michaels/Amber. He is polite, and has the ability to act lazy so he doesn't have to do stuff he doesn't want to do. Besides that, William is an overall great person, that is, if you get to know him well.'' *''Jennifer Amber - A 22 year old woman married to Josie's brother, William 'Willie'. She is caring, and always tries to help around the house, and with Josie's personal problems.'' *''Shawn Nguyen - A 13 year old boy who lives next to Zach. He is the youngest friend Josie has, and he seems laid back, but cares a lot about girls like Austin. He is always talking about dating, or tips about dating. Zach always tries to get Shawn to act like him, but Shawn has made it clear he doesn't care at all.'' *''Brian Amber - Josie's father. He is polite, helpful, and can be a bit lazy, but is always there for his family. He loves eating, and feels proud when he helps someone in need of help.'' *''Wendy Amber - Josie's mother. She is like her husband, she is polite, helpful, but unlike Brian, she is always active, and loves cleaning the house. She gets on to anyone who makes her house dirty or unsatisfying.'' *''Tedder Jones - Teddy's father. He is funny, lazy, and loves telling jokes about everything to anyone who bothers to listen. He works a lot, and doesn't spend as much time as he wants to with his family, so he makes every minute count in his life.'' *''Tedma Jones - Teddy's mother. She is polite, quiet, and wants the best for her daughter, going to extreme heights of rules so Teddy and Ted can be safe. She loves her family, but also wants them to be protected from danger.'' *''Ted Jones - Teddy's brother. He is carefree, intelligent, and just wants to get through a day without getting in trouble. He can be rather forgetful for a 22 year old man, even to points where he disturbs his sister...'' *''Wes Holden - A 19 year old man who is friends with Ted. He is good friends with Robert, Josie, and Teddy, and sometimes visit them just to chat. He is into a lot of odd stuff, and is intelligent like Ted.'' *''Regina Phalange - A 16 year girl who despises Teddy, and who Teddy despises. She is nice to her friends, but is mean to people she doesn't know that well. She is mean to Josie as well, and they become enemies.'' Category:Blog posts